1. Technical Field
This disclosure also relates to voice recognition and more particularly to a secure automatic speech recognition technology.
2. Related Art
Automatic Speech Recognition (ASR) attempts to determine what words, phrases, or sentences are spoken. Some applications focus on constrained information and provide access to limited tasks such as finding a business address, a phone number, or support a request for directory assistance, for example. Some systems may recognize a small or limited vocabulary (1-20 words) of isolated words, spoken in a specific format that requires a very specific transmission system (e.g., a high quality close talking input) and requires continuous training. Such systems require substantial amounts of processing.
Despite the substantial resources devoted to ASR, some technology is subject to significant error rates and cannot prevent the interception of critical information. Few interactions or spoken utterances may be recognized at the sentence-level, with only slight improvements at the word level as application grammars may be shared across computing platforms. As the automatic speech recognizers are elevated to other applications, security and accuracy will be of utmost importance especially when needed to resolve urgent conditions that require immediate attention (e.g., an emergency call) or when used to prescribe medications or when used to register a level of acuity in a health care assessment.